A travers ses yeux
by Hiryu-san
Summary: Parce qu'on ne parle pas assez de la section scientifique. Une jeune fille arrive dans la congrégation, mais en tant que chercheuse. A travers ses yeux, son quotidien et celui de ses collègues.
1. Rencontre

_**Warning :**** Aucun de vraiment sérieux, si ce n'est que c'est un délire du moment.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Rien n'est à moi, pas même la nouvelle de la section scientifique, qui est en réalité une de mes amies...**_

_Note : Je m'essaye a**u**x drabbles, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. _

Rencontre

Il y avait peu de nouveaux venus à la section scientifique de la Congrégation de l'ombre, probablement à cause du gand intendant et de sa réputation. Certains disaient aussi qu'il fallait un niveau vraiment excellent, mais les scientifiques n'avaient jamais confirmé l'une ou l'autres des hypothèses.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait pourtant un nouveau membre dans cette section. La jeune fille avait réussi les test brilamment, et elle venait d'arriver au quartier général. Elle était assez jeune, quinze ans tout au plus, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux brun foncés et lisses. Son visage pâle était parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

Une fois qu'elle eut rencontré les scientifiques qui ne dormaient pas sur la paperasse, on lui présenta le grand intendant. Elle éclata de rire en voyant la façon que ses collègues avait de le réveiller, étonnant tout le monde. Ele songea que, malgré le travail qui l'attendait, elle allait quad même passer de très bons moments.


	2. La petite nouvelle

_**Warning :**__** Aucun de vraiment sérieux, si ce n'est que c'est un délire du moment.**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi, pas même la nouvelle de la section scientifique, qui est en réalité une de mes amies...**_

_Note : Une bonne chose à noter : cette histoire ne sera updatée que quand je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire. Donc je vous prierais d'être patients._

* * *

La petite nouvelle

La petite nouvelle des scientifiques n'était pas souvent appelée par son nom. Pourtant il n'était pas difficile à retenir ! Mais tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser à l'appeler la nouvelle dans la section, et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ca donnait une impression agréable, celle de faire partie du groupe.

Reever la rassura également en lui disant qu'il avait été appelé 'le petit nouveau' pendant une dizaine d'années. Elle savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais ça n'obtint pas l'effet escompté.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce devait être Komui. Qu'on cite le véritable nom de la jeune fille ou qu'on en parle simplement comme de 'la nouvelle', il répondait invariablement :

-Hein ? Il y a une nouvelle à la section scientifique ? Mais depuis quand ?

Certains disaient qu'ils était un abruti finit, d'autre qu'il s'amusait encore une fois de façon loufoque. Pour sa part, la brunette ne savait pas quoi en penser.

* * *

_C'est drôle, ce chapitre est partit presque dans la direction opposée de celle que je voulais lui donner. Ahlàlàlàlà, je suis vraiment en train de raconter n'importe quoi. -.-''_


	3. Le baptême

_**Warning :**__** Aucun de vraiment sérieux, si ce n'est que c'est un délire du moment.**_

_**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi, pas même la nouvelle de la section scientifique, qui est en réalité une de mes amies...**_

_Note : Et je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...oui, bon, c'est idiot. Passons tout de suite aux nouvelles péripéties de la Nouvelle... -_-'  
_

* * *

Le baptême

Aujourd'hui était "un grand jour" selon les membres de la section scientifique. On allait baptiser la petite nouvelle. A noter que personne n'était au courant de ce fameux baptême, hormis les scientifiques eux-mêmes. La brune était donc dans la salle des archives avec les autres, et la cérémonie semblait débuter. Tout d'abord, Jonny se mit à exécuter une danse plus ou moins solennelle autour d'elle en lançant des papiers à classer en l'air. Puis 65 lui apporta le café rituel, brûlant et très fort, qu'elle but d'une traite sous les encouragements de la section. Ensuite il y eut les épreuves, qui comportaient une formule chimique, une d'algèbre, une expérience en labo et une bonne demi-heure de couture pour finaliser un manteau d'exorciste. Puis Reever s'avança et commença à réciter tout un petit speech qui lui commandait en gros de consacrer sa vie au classement des archives, à la recherche scientifique applicable à la Congrégation et ce même au péril de sa vie et de sa santé. Ce qui collait plutôt bien avec la tête de déterré malade qu'il arborait ce matin.

Puis vint la dernière épreuve, réveiller Komui. La plus jeune fut donc poussée dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Elle s'approcha alors.

- Grand intendant...réveillez-vous...Grand intendant, Lenalee va se marier.

C'est alors que l'exploiteur se releva en sursaut de la paperasse qui lui servait d'oreiller en hurlant à la mort. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le réflexe tout à fait scientifique de s'échapper d'un bond, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier tout en pleurant. Elle ressortit du bureau une heure plus tard, tremblant comme une feuille. On l'avertit gentiment que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, seulement une heure ou deux. Elle hocha doucement la tête et partit se chercher un café bien fort en se disant que le métier de scientifique était bien dur. Et surtout inacessible aux cardiaques.

* * *

_C'est franchement idiot comme histoire, mais je me suis franchement amusée à l'écrire. xD Review? *chibi eyes*  
_


End file.
